


Curried Discoveries

by SassyCat (sassy_cat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on holiday, the four friends play a game.  Realisations are made and relationships are exposed.  Ron wanders in, only to remain in a state of perpetual confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curried Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaminia_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flaminia_x).



**To:[](http://flaminia-x.livejournal.com/profile)[ **flaminia_x**](http://flaminia-x.livejournal.com/)  
** From: Your Secret Santa 

 

>   
> **Title:** Curried Discoveries  
>  **Author:** [](http://d-andru.livejournal.com/profile)[**d_andru**](http://d-andru.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny  
>  **Summary:** While on holiday, the four friends play a game. Realisations are made and relationships are exposed. Ron wanders in, only to remain in a state of perpetual confusion.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:** ~5,200 words  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Author's notes:** [](http://flaminia-x.livejournal.com/profile)[**flaminia_x**](http://flaminia-x.livejournal.com/), Happy Holidays! I tried to write you something light and humorous, with the excitement of a new relationship. I hope you enjoy it. A special thank you goes to my betas, both of you were wonderful.

 

  
When Draco came over to fight for the Light, he never dreamt that one day he'd go on holiday with Harry Potter. Oh, he'd been certain that having a friendship with the Chosen One would be unavoidable. It'd been an unspoken expectation. However, he'd always assumed that when they'd disposed of the Dark Lord things would return to normal.

Their mutual contempt would be all that remained to bind them. Of course, he and Harry would chat congenially during Ministry functions, smiling as they posed for the occasional society photo. However, in truth they'd have returned to their school boy ways. Reverting to the time when they only exchanged barbs. Naturally, his would be wittier and possibly beyond Potter's understanding. But that was to be expected. It had all seemed a logical deduction.

Well, at least it'd been by his way of thinking. But, along the way, he'd learnt not to assume with Gryffindors. They'd taken root in his life and had shown no signs of leaving. Apparently, they were now his friends. They'd insisted that working together to save the world from evil created a lasting bond.

Not that he really minded; he was secretly rather pleased. They were a decent lot, if you could get past their general disregard for social niceties. It wasn't always pleasurable to take them out into public. However, here like this, he could admit he liked them as well.

Draco glanced around the room where they'd gathered once again. He was a bit shaken by his level of comfort. The fireplace crackled in the background and the smell of evergreens filled the air. It was homey but not too wholesome, exactly what anyone would want for a winter holiday. This entire trip was a Gryffindor attempt to wash away the past. Their intention had been to go off together and focus only on good things. He had to confess, there were loads of things they all deserved to forget.

The table was covered with cards from a Muggle party game they'd started hours ago. The topics on the cards varied, but all the prompts seemed to lead back to sexual innuendo. He'd learnt more than he wanted to know about certain members of the Golden Trio. Even though it was traumatising to possess some of that information, he'd almost admired their unabashed efforts. It'd been entertaining to watch them channel their recklessness into their sexuality.

Potter and Granger had presented numerous amusing performances that reflected their sexual prowess. To be kind, watching Granger try to be provocative was rather unsettling. She could certainly use some practice with her seduction techniques. As she fluttered her eyelashes and heaved her breasts forward, Draco had to struggle to hold in his laughter. He could only hope that she never again pretended to be a naughty nurse in his presence.

However, the best part of the day may have been when Potter gave a faux strip tease. Harry hid behind the curtains and slowly pretended to peel off his clothes burlesque style. Draco smirked at the image now permanently etched into his mind, Merlin, but that bloke had some truly scrawny calves. As Harry leapt out for his finale, Ginny vanished his clothes and he was left shocked and red-faced. Now that had been a fantastic moment!

Draco made a mental note to acquire a Pensieve so he could view that memory again when he was feeling gloomy. Yes, overall the day had been an outstanding one. Lots of pleasant memories to overshadow all the horrors they'd seen together. It had been a nice way to help them forget the past. Realising his mind had been adrift, Draco focused back in on the game they'd taken to playing again.

Harry pulled a card and called out the next challenge. "Ginny, you have to give a one minute fantasy." Getting a devilish grin, he added, "I choose Draco. Ginny, tell us your Draco Malfoy fantasy."

"Hermione, you keep time, I want to hear this." He reached for a big handful of crisps and plopped back to get comfortable.

Draco watched Harry relax into the sofa. He seemed to be hoping for some kind of retribution. Who knew that he'd have been so sensitive about his bad eyesight? Had Draco known, he wouldn't have recited his spontaneous limerick about Harry having a blind bat for an Animagus. Well, he would've but not before taking a defensive position. For a moment, he'd thought he was going to get hexed. Thankfully, after that vanishing incident all wands had been surrendered during play.

It'd seemed at that time that Ginny's adventurous side had saved him. However, now that Draco was to be at her mercy, he wasn't nearly as confident. Oh well, this was supposed to be all in fun. He could take whatever the little ginger-haired beauty could dream up. He wouldn't lose his temper as Potter had done. Sighing, he sat back. There was nothing to do but wait and see what she'd have in store for him deep within her darkest fantasies.

Ginny laughed at the challenge but looked a bit embarrassed as she replied, "Alright, but remember I'm going to be ruthless with my next turn."

Draco could only imagine what her fantasy would involve. He and Ginny hadn't spent much time together. She had only left school last summer. It felt a bit nerve-racking being under her intense stare. It occurred to him, he'd probably be a ferret in this fantasy.

He could tell she was assessing him but couldn't quite place her expression. She was looking him over like a specimen in a lab. Hmm, perhaps he would meet his end as a potion ingredient. Finally, she seemed to decide on what she wanted to say and leant forward giving him a wink. He smirked; that was a good sign. Maybe he wouldn't be a potions ingredient then.

She smiled at him as she started telling her story. "Hmm, Draco gets up early, that's a good theme. Yes, it's still a bit dark out, but I see Draco quietly leave his room. I can't resist following him as he heads toward the bath. I slip inside while he's looking himself over in the mirror. He smiles as he looks into his own soft grey eyes; he knows they make women melt. I wish he knew what they did to me."

"As he runs his fingers through his hair, my breath catches, and I can't help but think he looks like a Greek God come to life. I stare as he moves his hands over his chest and stomach, inspecting each taut muscle along the way. My tongue slides over my lips wetting them, and I bite my lower lip fighting back my desire. I try not to surrender to my yearning, to my wish to be near him. What if he's shocked or offended?"

"Despite my concerns, I can no longer resist the urge to touch him. Quietly, I move in behind him. I can feel the heat radiating from his skin. He lets out a surprised gasp when I snake my arm around him and take his thick cock in my hand. Mm, it's so warm. His skin is as smooth as I'd imagined. I feel him harden with each stroke from my hand. He shivers and makes a soft whimpering sound when I start pumping his cock, firm but slow."

"Leaning in, I inhale the scent of him. And, I place gentle kisses up his shoulder to his neck. I'm waiting for him to groan and press back against me. My breasts ache to feel his firm body pushed against them..." Ginny stopped abruptly, her eyes full of mischief.

She watched Hermione, glancing from Hermione to the clock, which was ticking away forgotten. She seemed rather pleased that Hermione had missed the minute mark. Draco looked on with shared amusement as Granger finally realised she'd been listening too closely. She reddened a bit and broke her gaze whispering, "Oh sorry, time's up. Ginny, how could you have waited until now to get to the good part?"

Ginny's soft laughter was melodic. "Sorry Hermione, I suppose I start slow. It can't be helped, but I do a good finish." Her smile passed from Hermione to Draco. Gulping, he saw the look of assessment back in her eyes. But this time he knew what she was looking to find. He couldn't help but give her a soft smile in return.

Scanning the room, Draco saw Harry was watching them with an expression of confusion. He didn't seem to know how to respond. Harry looked ill at ease and Draco wondered if he still had a thing for Ginny. He fumbled for something to say, and appeared to be trying to lighten the slightly awkward atmosphere. "Er... Ginny, I wasn't expecting _that_ to be your Malfoy fantasy. I was hoping for a good row and maybe some discomfort."

Draco let his eyes shift back to Ginny. He was delighted but wouldn't dare show how much. This game had a way of becoming risqué at times and Potter's discomfort wouldn't diminish the pleasure he'd felt. Ginny had offered him a pleasant surprise.

He responded without taking his eyes off Ginny. "Actually, I'd expected something horrible too. I have to say that I'm rather pleased with the outcome. I think your scenario might become my newest fantasy."

"Thank you for the inspiration." Ginny blushed and looked away.

He took delight from everyone's sudden awkwardness. He would never get enough of tormenting Gryffindors. They might be his friends but they were still so emotionally responsive, never hiding their thoughts or feelings well.

As usual, Granger had to make a fuss over nothing. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but become increasingly amused. He watched the free show with bated breath.

Hermione sat stiffly and glanced nervously around the room. Her fingers twisted around her bushy hair and she squirmed far too much to be comfortable. Her uneasiness was really rather excessive. Standing abruptly, she announced, "I'm starving, I am going to order some curry. Anyone else want some?"

Harry stood, quickly moving to her side. Apparently, he was rattled as well and jumped at the chance to escape for a moment. "Yeah, I would too. Let me help you, Hermione. I'll find that takeaway menu in the kitchen and we’ll order enough for four." Grabbing her hand, Harry pulled her out of the room.

Draco looked back at Ginny who was being unnaturally quiet and drawled, "Looks like together, we can empty a room. What do you suppose upset those two so much? That wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other things we've seen or heard today."

Ginny shrugged and glanced away. Perhaps she regretted telling her story now that there looked to be fallout. Draco frowned; he didn't understand all the odd reactions. Silence fell between them and he wondered if the fantasy had been a joke or if she might really have an interest in him.

He looked closely at her features. She had a fragile beauty that gave way to grace. It reminded him a bit of his mother. Her creamy skin and petite form were definitely to his liking. He found himself hoping that she might want him. That maybe, she could look beyond his once questionable past.

**

In the kitchen, Harry was rifling through drawers looking for the menu. As he shuffled papers around, he tried to come to terms with his overwhelming sexual need. It'd been barely hours since he'd touched her and he was aching to have her again. How was he to make it through the rest of the evening? Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. He really needed to learn to manage his hormones.

Harry turned his head to ask Hermione about the takeaway and grinned when he saw her. She was leaning against the wall watching his backside. She smiled at him as she realised he'd caught her unaware. Moving behind him, she ran her hands under his arms and over his chest. Circling and then scissoring his nipples she asked, "What'd you think of Ginny's little fantasy?"

Harry mumbled, "Don't get the Malfoy thing myself, but the idea has its merit."

Hermione wiggled against him and smiled against his back. She lowered her hands past his stomach to the hot bulge in his pants. "I can feel the merit." She squeezed his cock and ran her hand up his length.

"Stop it, Hermione, or I'm going to throw you against the table and take you right here in the kitchen."

She laughed and ground her hips against him. "That might be fun." Against his neck, she playfully whispered, "Especially fun, if we don't ward the door. What do you think, Harry? We've some time if we let them think we're arguing over them."

Harry took a moment to catch his breath. Surely, she was joking. He turned around and grinned, delighted to see the sight before him. Hermione was already pressed against the table with her legs spread wide. She'd pulled her skirt up and had her hand inside her pants. She showed her desire and her needs so well, she was so very wanton. "Lovely idea, Hermione. I've been thinking about those little red knickers all day."

Moving to the table, he spoke softly into her ear, "Unfasten my trousers and get my cock out. I want to lick that little clit of yours until you beg me to take you. And, then I don't want to wait. I want to pound into you, and enjoy how it feels to make you mine."

She gasped as he flicked her ear with his tongue and moaned as he nibbled and kissed his way down her neck. Her hands tugged, and almost instantly, she had his cock springing free. He smacked her away as she tried to caress him. "Not yet, you first."

Easing down onto his knees, he reached to pull down her knickers. He could smell her arousal and leant in to kiss her thigh. Kissing his way over to her clit, he alternated between teasing and sucking the little bundle of nerves. He knew exactly how she liked it, a bit of rough tugging then gentle brushes. He dug in, pacing himself, and soon had her squirming and moaning.

She didn't stop herself from rocking against his mouth. He knew her body; he knew she had that sweet ache in her thighs. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. She murmured between moans, "Harry, enough, put it in me. Get inside me; I don't want to come without you."

He took his mouth away, putting his fingers on her to keep the rhythm he'd set with his tongue. He enjoyed the way she quivered at his touch. Standing, he put his other hand on his hard cock, pumping it for her to see. "Are you sure you want it Hermione? I can make you come either way. Do you want to feel me fill you up? Want me to thrust hard into your tight pussy?"

He watched her lust glazed eyes follow his hand as it moved up and down his cock. Finally, she threw her head back and moaned. Her chest heaved and she rubbed one hand over her shirt tweaking her nipple, while the other hand held her weight. She stretched and arched her back to rub herself against his slippery fingers. Merlin, but how he loved the way she responded. She cried out, "Fuck yes, Harry! Do it."

He rubbed his cock against her hole. He couldn't resist teasing her one last time before slamming into her hot wet pussy. He moved in time with his fingers as they worked little circles over her clit. Sliding in and out, he growled as her walls squeezed around him increasing his pleasure. Her moans were so deep; he could feel her body trembling at his every touch. Grunting with each deep thrust, he felt his orgasm building.

The sound of her soft cries and his cock slapping into her wetness crushed his control. He felt his cock grow harder still as his balls started to draw up tight. He begged and urged her. "Hermione let go, I'm going to come. I can't hold it."

The hot rush of semen flooding her insides seemed to be the last push she needed. Her breathing hitched and they were lost together in sweet ecstasy. Gasping for air, she closed her eyes and rode out her pleasure with him. Still panting she blurted out, "Merlin, Harry, you should do that for a living. No one has ever touched me so well."

Harry sagged against the table, breathing heavy, recovering from his own bliss. He couldn't hold back a silly grin. "That's why you keep coming back, and I plan on keeping it that way."

Pulling her up into a surprisingly gentle kiss, he whispered, "I'll have to thank Ginny one day for this little Boxing Day gift. I didn't think we'd be able to get this much time alone."

He caressed her cheek and brushed her hair back from her face. "You're so beautiful. I'd a hard time ignoring you back there. When your face flushed over Ginny's fantasy story, I could tell you were getting aroused. It was driving me mad." He paused, wondering whether to continue.

"You know we're going to have to tell Ron eventually. It's not as if he hasn’t moved on too. You know he’s with her today.”

Snuggling into his embrace, she sighed. "I know. Only, I don't want to deal with his reaction. Maybe we can tell Draco and Ginny first. It looks like they might end up dealing with him as well."

Unexpectedly, Hermione pushed away from the table in a panic nearly knocking him over. "Oh bugger, we've forgot to order the curry!"

Harry bent over laughing; he loved how she overreacted to the most unimportant things. She was always so prim that way. "I guess we can tell them there was a long queue of orders. Come on, let me put my prick away and we’ll order curry."

Taking her hand, he pulled her over to the menu he'd left out on the counter. "I have a feeling that we haven't even been missed. We should peek in before they know we're back." Winking and then wiggling his eyebrows, he laughed as she rolled her eyes in response.

"Harry, you're terrible. You would think they'd be up to something. They're just discovering each other. Think how long it took us to kiss."

Harry smiled at her serious expression. "You're right; I hope Ginny finds some happiness. It would be a wonder if she and Draco get together, a Weasley and a Malfoy. Wouldn't that cock-up Mrs. Weasley's plan to have Ginny marry Neville? But, it'd be good for us. Ron would be too busy worrying over Ginny's virtue to care that we've got together."

**

On the other side of the kitchen door, Draco and Ginny stood frozen. They'd come to say it was too late for curry and not to order any for them. Before Ginny could open the door, Draco had grabbed her hand and pulled her back. As she was about to protest, he'd put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Listen!"

He watched her face as she heard the sounds of passionate sex, moaning, and furniture scratching the floor. She flushed and pulled away, surprised and shocked. Draco was desperately trying not to laugh as she looked at him with huge eyes. He took her by the arm and tugged her back to the sitting room.

Closing the door, he collapsed against it and let out a deep laugh, "Sweet Merlin! I didn't have a clue they'd got so far. How long have they been up to that? Did you know?"

Ginny was shaking, her arms wrapped tight around her middle. She wandered through the room. "I had no idea. I mean, I think I'm happy for them but no, I didn't know. Ron is going to flip!"

Draco frowned; he hadn't thought Ginny would care about Hermione moving on to someone new. Without thinking of her reaction, he spoke his mind. "Who cares what the Weasel has to say about it? It's Harry and Hermione that matter."

"The _Weasel_ , as you so politely put it, happens to be my brother. Or have you forgotten?"

Draco sighed, how could he forget? "No, I haven't forgotten, but I don't see how he can say a word about them getting together. Don't you remember how badly he treated Hermione? Leaving her for that Muggle tart he's so fond of, but expecting Granger to understand. He's lucky Hermione is so passive because a different woman would have taken his bits."

Ginny simply frowned at his words and continued to pace. "Well, that isn't the issue at the moment. I am worried about Hermione losing another friend if this thing with Harry is only sex. I wonder if it's a real relationship or if it's basically, you know a phase.

Draco pushed off the wall and crossed the room. Turning her so he could look into her eyes, he was relieved to see only concern there. "You're worrying too much about them. Besides, I've seen how Potter looks at her. When she's reading through those stacks of books she likes so much, he steals glances. He longs for her."

Putting one hand on her shoulder, he gently reached up with the other and ran his fingers through her long hair. "He's not going to hurt her. I'm not surprised they've got together. I'm only surprised _I_ didn't know about it."

As he'd intended, she couldn't hold back her smile. She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "Arrogant prat."

Smirking, he raised an eyebrow. "Is this a sudden realisation on your part? I would've thought you'd have figured me out years ago. Perhaps, oh well, I might have misjudged you, pity."

Ginny grinned. "Shut up you, I do know all about you. I was only being a bit emotional. How long do you think they are going to _talk_ in the kitchen?"

Draco smiled at her as she scrunched up her nose. He'd found he couldn't help himself, he simply responded to her naturally. "I don't know. A quality _conversation_ like that can take awhile. Perhaps we should focus on something more important."

"Earlier, did you spin that tale to antagonise Potter or did you mean what you said? I'd like to know.” He knew he was taking a chance, but he also thought Ginny might be worth the risk.

She glanced down seemingly uncertain, and then confidently looked up into his eyes. "I meant it, in a way. But I don't think of you as an object. Really, I mean, I like you for more than the way you look."

Draco felt his chest tighten, yes; Ginny was a pleasant surprise indeed. He hadn't been aware how much he might want someone of his own until recently. Despite the image he projected for the society pages of the Daily Prophet, he wanted someone he could love and trust.

He smiled at Ginny and decided to take another chance. "Then, perhaps, we should consider going out to dinner tomorrow night. What do you say?"

Ginny beamed. "I think I would like that very much."

Feeling triumphant, Draco pulled her into a gentle embrace. Ginny melted into his arms and he realised he rather liked the tender intimacy. As he was considering kissing her, Harry and Hermione stumbled into the room.

Breaking apart, Draco and Ginny exchanged knowing looks. Draco was pleased that Ginny also seemed to like the idea of teasing them.

Watching Harry and Hermione, he mused. He'd no idea how they could totter about and believe no one would notice something amiss. They looked particularly dishevelled and he couldn't resist pestering them. "Get the curry ordered? We were worried you took so long. I do hope you didn't have a _hard_ time of it."

Hermione blushed and stared at Harry. Harry simply hung his head. Ah, for once, he had got a clue; they were exposed. Draco was proud of him that was swift thinking for Potter.

Harry looked up and glanced from Ginny to Draco. Draco was certain that they had both managed to keep their faces masked. "So, umm, did you two try to come into the kitchen then?"

Ginny walked behind the sofa and with a devious look on her face, she subtly winked at Draco before asking, "What are you talking about, Harry? We didn't try to get into the kitchen. Why would you think that?"

Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down. He looked uncertain and a little conflicted. "You know, don't you? It's not what you think, really. It's... it's more. We had to protect it see, and we didn't want to lose each other. But we didn't want to deal with Ron, not yet. Do you understand?"

Draco quietly celebrated Potter's inability to speak a sentence of coherent English. He raised an eyebrow and forced a confused look onto his face. "You and Hermione had to protect the curry? Does Ron not care for curry then? I thought he'd tuck in for anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, I know you two have it figured out. Fine, Hermione and I are together. We've been trying to keep it quiet until we could make sure it was going to work out. We didn't want to deal with Ron if it was merely a passing fancy. It's not." Catching Hermione's eye he went on. "I'm in love with her."

Ginny rushed across the room and grabbed Hermione, pulling her into a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you; you deserve so much more than Ron ever gave you. I wish you and Harry the best of luck. I know Mum and Dad will be thrilled too. You're both family, don't forget that."

It looked as if Hermione was hugging her back tightly; the female bonding was rather disconcerting to watch. Draco had a horrifying thought, Potter had best not want some sort of congratulatory hug from him. That would be his undoing. Gryffindors were far too affectionate.

Hermione's cooing drew his attention back to the girls. "Thank you, Ginny. I was worried you might be upset. I don't know how the rest of the Weasley's will take it, but I'm so grateful to have your support." Pulling Ginny off to the side, she whispered, "What's going on with you and Draco?"

Ginny smirked and announced loudly, "Oh Draco and I are going out to dinner tomorrow. He adores me; only he doesn't know it yet."

Draco shrugged as both Hermione and Harry looked at him questioningly. "What? Surely, you two don't have a problem with me taking Ginny to dinner." Getting a bit defensive, he added, "I'd like to think I'd proven myself to you both by now."

Hermione came over and playfully smacked at his head. "Don't be daft, Draco. It's nice to see you believing you deserve something good again."

Draco rolled his eyes; he wanted their respect, not maudlin displays. "Well, a man has to start sometime. Besides, I thought we were here to play a game. Surely, that's more interesting than a simple dinner." He might want to find a girlfriend but he still had problems sharing his feelings.

Hermione gave him a sweet understanding smile that made him feel a little violent. He was relieved Ginny didn't share Hermione's syrupy sweetness. He liked his women with a bit more passion and a lot less cuteness.

Pairing off, they settled again around the coffee table. As they resumed play, Draco hoped it would be even more fun, now that he knew a secret to exploit. He really hoped his subsequent turns gave him an opportunity to needle Potter.

Ginny picked up the next card from the deck, she looked eager to get an opportunity for some playful revenge. She grinned as she read the card aloud. "Hermione, you have to tell a deep dark secret. Hmm, I wonder if you have any of those left."

Suddenly, they all jumped in surprise as the Floo flared and Ron stumbled into the sitting room a bit tipsy. "Oi! You lot played the card game without me. Anything interesting happen?" Everyone stared at each other for a brief second before bursting into laughter, confusing Ron.

Harry seemed to take pity on him and stifled his laughter. Draco wondered exactly what he would tell him. Harry stood and went over to give Ron a hand since he wasn't too steady on his feet. "Ron, you wouldn't believe it if we told you."

"Another day perhaps, it's too late now. We're finishing up for the night. I think Hermione is telling secrets tomorrow." He cast a guilty grin her way, obviously asking for forgiveness. "That is, if we pick the game back up."

Draco shot a sly smile towards Harry. He hoped he wouldn't miss the big confession. It was a shame he had to go back to work tomorrow. He really needed to talk to Ginny and not in front of a drunken Ron. Suddenly, he had the best idea. He was rather pleased with his clever mind.

Glancing towards Ginny, he made certain he had her attention. "By the way, Ginny, I have to work tomorrow so I'll be getting up around 5:30. It's been a long trying day, I'd best be off to bed soon." Brushing something imaginary off his trousers, he stood to stretch his back.

Ginny's eyes sparkled and she replied mischievously, "Now that you mention it, I'm pretty knackered. I think I'm going to call it a night too." Looking over her shoulder to her brother she added, "Ron, don't bother me tomorrow for a hangover potion, I'm all out."

She stood and crossed over to Draco. Giving him a wink, she smiled innocently toward Harry and Hermione. Taunting them, she said, "Sleep well, Harry, Hermione. Be sure to remember a Silencing Charm if you order any more takeaway, no one wants to hear your arguing."

Draco and Ginny laughed together. They were quickly bonding over tormenting their friends. Hermione covered her face. She was obviously trying to keep Ron from noticing her embarrassment. Poor Harry couldn't manage to make eye contact with any of them. Those two were entirely too easy to goad.

Ron leant against the mantel, dazed and confused. Draco amused himself by thinking how it wasn't that far from his natural state. "Is somebody going to explain why she's going to bed so early? He's the one who's got to go to work. Hey, and why are you two fighting? I do, I think I've missed something."

Harry and Hermione snickered together. Harry put his arm around Ron and joked, "Don't worry about it mate, we'll be telling you all about it real soon. Go to bed, you drunk arse." He shoved him toward the stairs and laughed as Ron stumbled.

Looking up at Harry, Hermione tilted her head towards Ron and asked, "Tomorrow?"

He smiled at her and then glanced at Ron who was staggering his way upstairs. "Yeah, tomorrow, we'll tell him everything tomorrow."

 


End file.
